Awakening
by Tusammi The typer
Summary: After a collector was killed for petty science experiments, he was awakened free of indoctrination. He escaped his captors and is now looking for a crew to get back at the reapers for what they did to him. Join Zuni on his adventure of Love and war. Rated M for Mature Language and Sex (There will be warning before sex chapter so don't fret.) New update: 10/3/2014
1. Chapter 1

All I saw was darkness. But with murmuring voices. Was I dead? Was death the punishment for my failure? One question was answered. Death was not upon me yet. "Body systems look normal, reproduction stable. Heart rate average, I think he's coming to." Said a light voice. My sign had not completely returned, most of the images were blurred out. By now I was able to gain some control over my body. My eyesight improved as I was able to see my hand clearly. That jolted my memory. I wasn't a Prothean anymore. No, I was a collector. A husk if you will.

What did this scientist mean? Reproduction stable? Heart rate average? "The project was a success, we have created a collector free from Indoctrination, if he gets a mate imagine all the infused super soldiers we'll have!" The voice exclaimed this time enthusiastic. So that's what I was. A petty science experiment to these faggots. I was once a puppet for those accursed reapers. Not this time, this time it would be different. I am awakened. And awakened for good not evil. The bed had my body tied down. Security measures right? "Number 42673 welcome back" The doctor spoke pointing his OmniTool at me. "Zuni" I spoke.

"What's that?"

"The name is Zuni!" This time with more anger.

"Well it doesn't matter what you were called before." That did it. Summoning every ounce of strength, I broke the ties holding my body down. No one desecrates my name. My muscles ached but pain couldn't be a liability here. The doctor fell back in shock. I grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up high. I squeezed making him grip my hands attempting to pry them off. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as his whole body went limp. I let go as the door opening revealing two more doctors. A growl escapes my mouth as they attempt to run but a green sphere leaves my hand. It stops as soon as it hits the humans enveloping them. The green biotic attack explodes leaving nothing but a pile of blood stained on the floor. A sound blares throughout the ship. Now this would get fun. I used to be a soldier. Skilled in one art. Killing. Not only with guns but with fists as well. The chase was one, a collector ravaging a ship with human soldiers following suite. They neared onto me as I jumped into a vent completely eluding the guards.

This might be easier to do than I thought. Quickly scanning my surrounding I made my way through the vent

Periodically I checked my OmniTool to make sure I wouldn't be torn up by any heat vents or fans. After about what seemed twenty minutes of traveling the vent cleared and let into a docking bay? White Kodiak shuttles lined each other up. The exit was being blocked by a metal shutter. My shuttle would have to be ready in order to quickly leave without much of a gun fight considering I had no guns. By this time the alarm hadn't ceased as the guards could be seen through a window searching for their million credit experiment.

I wasn't going to find ease in this mission, the guards were already placed at the shutter controls. Good to see I've retained the seekers swarms. Out of my back they burst "seeking" their targets as they were supposed to. The enemies were almost frozen in place but still regained consciousness. I made quick work of the other guards as my body flared green with biotics; as I quickly sent a shockwave making their spines break against the shutters. I do a quick scan with my OmniTool making sure I won't trigger any alarms. However the alarms weren't going to stop the guards aboard the ship. Already making their way to collect me. No. I am a collector but a free collector, I will not be captured or experimented on any longer. Quickly running down to the white Kodiak shuttles a bullet flew right past my head. Using my biotics a shield came up on top of the built in shield this body had. With a rush using biotic amping, I locked arm to neck with a guard, his neck let out a loud _crack._ More guards rushed out yelling as their assault rifles let out a barrage of gun fire. Their first assault broke through my biotic barrier forcing me to run behind a cargo box. Over the corner of one of my four yellow eyes, I noticed a trooper moving onto the same cargo box, but I quickly drag him over the box ending his life as my Omni Blade plunges deep into his neck. This could be my escape.

Using the Human as a shield from the oncoming barrage, I ran toward the shuttle managing to enter blocking the shots. The shuttle started up as I threw the corpse out the door. The gun fire didn't cease however. No matter. The controls weren't much different from my time. It let out a boom as it rocketed out the shutters leaving the guards to wallow in their failure. I let out a sigh, Yeah_ that's right. Don't mess with me assholes. _I thought to myself. However I wasn't going to rest just yet. I would need to get my Particle rifle back, and get a crew together. It would definitely be a challenge. Would be hard to get the races to trust a collector.

A/N: What's up yeah that's right early update. I hope you enjoyed it I really enjoyed writing it. Basically this character is based off of the awakened collector in Mass effect 3 multiplayer. However this is at the beginning of mass effect 2, so don't fret we have plenty a ways before we meet our journeys end. Just a warning though, this story will contain sex and mature language. So hang in there next update will be on Tuesday 9/30/14. That will be a chapter when you will find out what happens. :D Stay frosty.


	2. Council Support

Before I continued on my quest to redemption stops had to be made. Roaming the extranet while piloting a shuttle is an obvious hazard. So I stopped on an uninhabited desert world carefully landing so as for the strong winds were blowing. My search led me to one world. A human colony named Eden Prime. With a bit of tinkering, firewalls were brought down revealing devastating information. The cycle for these races had begun. The reaper known as Sovereign. But with the combined effort the synthetic being was destroyed. Blow to simethereens you could sayi. Enouh sidetracking though, I shut off my omni tool off and proceeded aboard the shuttle. If my memory served correct this Eden Prime was a long forgotten Porthean Colony. The small white shuttle let off a roar as the thrusters propelled itself off world.

Precaution had to be necessary, I would draw to much attention to myself, and throw the colony into distress. We wouldn't want that now would we. It wasn't long before my past caught up to me leading me straight to a nest of old ghosts. It was like guilt got a metal bat and swung it at my stomach. Sure I was a collector, but I am alive and kicking. But guilt would have to creep back to the black hole it came from. To make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain. I will be the voice that speaks out, I am the anger of a dead people. With this in mind my guilt was foreheld and ma terminal came into view. my trek continued. Along the way the pods that once held the Protheans were now empty metal shells containing nothing but painful memories. Soon enough a terminal came into view. Strangely active for quite a long time. Even the most advanced terminal would have shut down due to the loss of power. I looked around carefully examining the area. This terminal was turned on a couple hours ago. I began typing away on the terminal bringing up an orange screen boring the particle rifle but broken into schematics.

As the information was downloaded into my Omni Tool a voice beind me spoke. "Husk detected." A green holographic Prothean VI appeared out of a nearby terminal. "Zero percent indoctrination detected, status: Free Husk."

"Yes, it was an experiment, somehow. Don't ask me how they did it." I responded as the VI walked closer.

"Acknowledged, scans report no signs of indoctrination. Assistance is cleared."

"Very well, I need blue prints, technology, weapon plans, anything. Advice even."

"Yes, I am your advice if you download me into your Omni-Tool I could be of great assistance."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do so. If so however I need your help getting support to begin a crew and get a ship."

"Complete." I proceeded to download the VI. The door opened as I made my way toward the shuttle.

After the endeavor my mind needed rest. Exhaustion had fallen on me like a pile of boulders. But the VI had taken control of the shuttle allowing me to take a quick siesta. I wake up to the sound of the shuttle landing. "Why're we stopping?" I asked rubbing my head. Sleeping on the hardened cushions isn't exactly terms for a good night's rest. "Council support is required. Being a free husk means nothing unless you have council clearance. Without that it is 87% likely that you will be shot up on sight." Said VI.

"So what do you propose I do? I need a small fast ship preferably a cruiser."

"Get Asari council support they have considerable firepower. Are fairly reasonable."

"Okay, Patch her through." He froze up attempting to patch through the Asari councilor. "Hello who is this-" She almost stood in shock at the sight of a collector standing in front of her. "Listen you might be extremely confused. But allow me to explain, I was killed and brought into custody by a human ship. They released me from my shackles of the Reapers. I simply ask of your support and help councilor." I explained cross armed.

"So…. The reapers are real?!" And my request had fallen of deaf ears.

"Yes yes, how can you grant me council support?"

"How can I trust you? How do I know your completely free of indoctrination?"

I can send you all the data feeds from the human ship. And I'll help you in the war effort. An ancient warrior on your side isn't something that should be passed up lightly. My memory is still a bit thin but it's coming back." The Asari councilor seemed a bit troubled. I understood her concern but this was a time for war not a time for filthy politics. "Very well," Spoke the Asari with white markings. "I must get the data feeds before I can get your crew and ship arranged. Also if you can send weapon plans I'll send an agent with them. Until we meet again." She said as she cut the comm. Good now my particle rifle will be able to be made with any trouble. Anyways that went better than expected. My expectations were that she would cut the comm without a hint of doubt. Now I would be able to get some rest for real.

A/N:** I would like to thank all the people who reviewed favorite followed or just simply logged on and read the story. It motivated me even more than I already was. "**_**The joining," **_**I'm glad that your watching. Your review helped me develop Zuni farther than possible. Now I have the next couple chapters laid out for Zuni to recruit and steal a derelict Turian cruiser. The next chapter revolves around Zuni and his second in command "Daria" An asari who brings the particle rifle made, but she doesn't take lightly being under the command of a collector. Enjoy and I'll gladly accept more reviews guys. STAY FROSTY!**


End file.
